jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Twilight'sSpaceStar17
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Twilight'sSpaceStar17 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brermeerkat (talk) 21:50, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi, Ren. Hi, Tiger. Hi, Aaron. S'up? :-D Hey, Twilight. Welcome to to the wiki. : ) Tigerman531 (talk) 22:07, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey, Jeffrey and Jaden. I'm just so happy to be on the Wiki with you guys. :-D Twilight. A word on YouTube, please. Okay. Hi Twilight. Sorry I haven't said hi to ya yet, so I figured I'd HI Twilight, Welcome to the Wiki! Andy Gott (talk) 00:39, April 2, 2016 (UTC) Thank you. It's a great honor! :-D Hey Twilight, check out the Adventure Series page I made. Hope ya like it if ya haven't seen it yet: http://jadensadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Twilight%27s_Adventures_Series I saw it. :-) Sorry about that. I know you want to help, but we already planned to doing Civil War ourselves. And it wouldn't seem fair if you didn't do your own crossover of the movie. It's okay, I understand that. I can next time ask a permission if there'll be a chance. Hang on, Twilight. Let me think of something to benefit you but satisfy my big brother. What's that? I'll think of something. I promise. Same here. Okay, thanks. What's up, Dean Cadance. Cute shoes. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Dean Cadance: Why thanks. *smiles* Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 04:55, June 15, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm curious, Dean Cadance. When you sit at a desk, Why do you slip your feet out of your golden high heel shoes or cross your feet together and take off your shoes sometimes? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Dean Cadance: It's a long story, I always do that when I'm on a break or something. Say, Dean Cadance. Would you, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and your pony counterpart, Princess Cadance, be my friends along with Twilight and Rarity? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Also, Happy Birthday, Twilight! ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter (to Twilight) Hello? (to Rarity) How's your Rainbooms outfit? How did you take your shoes? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter hey twilight. Hi twilight. My name's Connor Lacey. Midnight Sparkle Fear factor Twilight... I have a great fear of Midnight Sparkle... She's scares me and strikes fear into my heart... I'm just scared, that's all... (PuppyPower32) Glad I'm happy I'm not the only one who have a huge fear and grudge on her. She haunted me and my twin sister all the days and nights, even in our nightmares... I just have a fear that she'll return one day... *hugs you* Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 07:13, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Twilight! I've got some good news! Ren and Megan adopted me as their daughter. And so, that means that makes you my adopted sister! (PuppyPower32) Really? Congrats! Welcome to the family. :-) Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:59, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Twi, gotta question. Is there a differince between the catagories "Twilight's Adventure members" & "The Rainbooms" or is there no differince whatsoever? Andy Gott (talk) 13:11, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I can call both categories about me and my friends' band whatever I like, just for others to know what characters I have. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 19:23, October 27, 2016 (UTC) I understand that. But what I'm saying is which one is for the team cause I always get confused as to which one to refure to as the main team cause one catagory has more than the other one. Andy Gott (talk) 19:56, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Both. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 20:06, October 27, 2016 (UTC) How is your day, Twilight? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Hello? I'm sorry. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I know how you feel about your fear of Midnight Sparkle ~ Connor Lacey Merry Christmas Merry Christmas, Twilight! What are you gonna get for Christmas? (ZackLEGOHarryPotter) Happy New Year, Princess Twilight Sparkle! (kisses your hand) ~~ZackLEGOHarryPotter~~ Transformers: Robots in disguise (2015) ~~Hey, Twilight. Who's your favourite RID (2015) character? (Transformersprimefan)~~ Auntie Twilight? Will I get in trouble for using Cleo and her posse as basketballs? What's you're planning? Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 21:02, January 26, 2017 (UTC) And I guess you didn't know it was my birthday today. :) ...!!!! OH! I'm sorry... :-( Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 21:22, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Happy Valentine's Day, Auntie Twilight! And Happy Hearts and Hooves' Day to you too! :-D Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 16:04, February 14, 2017 (UTC) You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. You have another message from Pooh's Adventures Wiki. I said, you have another message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have the third message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, you have the third message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki! - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you respond to my message: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:310803#4? Please. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Hello? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have another message, Miss Twilight. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, you have another message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you hear me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Can you answer to my message on Pooh's Adventures Wiki: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:312858. Please? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:317481. Can you answer it? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter. Hey zacklegoharrypotter? Please give twilight some space. She's busy and she'll have time for you if you be patient. Okay? (To KyletheHuman177) Ok, Kyle. I understand. Sorry. (To Twilight) Sorry, Twilight. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Answer this: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:318272. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter legoheroharrypotterzach - what did i just say? that means sending her links too. (To KyleTheHuman177) Sorry. It's ZackLEGOHarryPotter. How are you doing? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. Take your time. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Sorry to bother you. You have a message from me: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:317481. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter You have another message from me: http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:319644. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Legoharrypotterzack - I told you not to bother her and showing her links. It's like your not even listening. (To KyletheHuman) I'm sorry. Forgive me? - ZackLEGOHarryPotter alright dude, but i don't wanna have this conversation again. Just take your time. Sorry to bother you, but You have a message from me on Pooh's Adventures Wiki. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Answer to my message on Pooh's Adventures Wiki tomorrow. Just take your time, I know you're a very busy girl, Twilight. Sorry. - ZackLEGOHarryPotter Hi Princess Twilight. It's an honour to meet the leader of the Rainbooms. Hi Princess Twilight. It's an honour to meet the leader of the Rainbooms. Hey Connor lacy So hey twilight, I've notice you still have respond back but I'm just a little worried is all. So whenever you have the time to talk or so? Would be great ^^ Hey twilight, I'm still waiting for any responds from any recent posts I may of sent to you, so whenever you get the time, no pressure. : ) Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 18:27, August 25, 2017 (UTC)Please be patient with me. I'll respond to you whenever I get a chance. *mocking you* "And you're only there for your so called online friends", well THAT was very insulting from your mouth, mister. Thanks a lot for telling me off like my ex-boyfriend. And let me tell YOU something why we're not friends anymore as I NEVER wanna see you again. I hate you too, Kyle. All I ever done for you was just holding you back. I'm maybe the princess of friendship as I always have learned and said things like... "Friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt it's worth fighting for", but no, none of these work at all, I guess this IS your and my both of our friendship problem I realized. As in "relationships". There is no "us". Twilight and Kyle are not a thing. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. You mean nothing to me. No one does. *teleports away out of your sight* Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 21:06, August 26, 2017 (UTC) Twilight.... You don't have to respond back just hear me out. This has nothing to do with the past, it was about what you said about why you didn't want to watch my videoes... And I'm also sorry for making you mad. I'll understand if you still need time and space for yourself to calm down. And what I said... I don't hate you twilight, I'm sorry for everything I said to you, you are my real friend... I do care, I really do... And if your not convince that I'm sorry? Then you don't have to read this post, you can block me again and still have me block, heck you can hate me forever, because I really am just a dump human! <:( You know what? You're right; I DO will regret and suffer with all my envy. I'm just the princess of jealousy. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 11:13, August 27, 2017 (UTC) If you wanna treat me like a bad guy like the others do then fine.... I never liked being a good guy anyway... Being a bad guy is all I'm good at anyway... �� No, I'm the one who's been bad guy all along, and you were right, I DID treat you like a crap with all my envy, and something. You don't deserve to be treated like a bad guy, but a crap. Again, *I'M* the bad guy against you for being jealous and everything that I've done to you. That's why I have to regret and suffer for all this what I did, anyway... I'm a terrible friend of yours. But... Your still my friend... And I'm still yours... I was over reacting about how your never there for me and I did whine and complain about it! I'm the one who has to suffer and regret about it! You don't have to! <:'( Can you unblock me from Google+ please? We can still work things out... 1. I guess you're right. 2. Sure, as long as I find my or your pages to unblock you. 3. I can't promise anything because some of those could be so hard as use to be, but I promise you this; I'll ALWAYS be your online friend, even if we're speaking in private. Thanks twilight �� Also I'll send you a link hold on https://plus.google.com/101993534755140876250 Don't listen to him, Auntie Twilight. He's just getting on your nerves. What's the use of trying to apologize to you...? You made it clear you hate me now and you'll never forgive me.... I'm giving up And you know how I felt when you called me "monster" twice? I felt just like Discord from "Bride/Daughter of Discord". So, I'm monster to you? So be it then. Twilight'sSpaceStar17 (talk) 09:46, October 1, 2017 (UTC) Mature Characters Hey Twilight, what's the criteria a character has to meet to be in the Mature Characters category? Yo.-User:Fan26 (Talk) 22:54, August 11, 2018 (UTC) I see you undid my edit. Fan26 (Talk) 20:44, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Ehh, actually I see you reverted your revision. Nevermind. Fan26 (Talk) 22:03, September 1, 2018 (UTC) Mmm, hi. Connor Lacey (talk) 13:13, November 22, 2018 (UTC)